


Twist of Fate (Vid)

by GhostTownExit



Category: Turbo Kid (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume."Music by Olivia Newton-JohnA Turbo Kid fanvid that premiered at ClubVivid, Vividcon 2018.





	Twist of Fate (Vid)




End file.
